Theta the Pigman, X1  tower of the Daleks
by Theta74
Summary: THIS. IS. A. TANGENT.  this is a story of what coulod have been.  continues from chapter 5 of Theta the pigman. a teleportation goes wrong, dropping theta in the middle of new york city, in the 1930s, where he meets an impossible man, and talking tin cans
1. Chapter 1

Xover 1: the tower of the daleks part 1(Doctor Who)

**Takes place after chapter 5 of Theta the pigman**

Every story has a beginning, no story truly ends.

But this story, never happened.

This. Is. A. tangent.

Something that could happen, but never will.

_Theta_ gave up searching, sat, and brought out the teleportation orb from his pack, grasped it between his palms. He focused on a place, and vanished, leaving nothing behind except a faint smell of bacon.

But this time, it goes wrong.

A blur of images passes through theta's mind.

A human, sitting on a blow up giant banana playing the ukulele.

A strange black creature in a flask.

A different black creature that stared at theta for a few seconds and then was right in front of him.

A group of friends choosing characters for a table top rpg.

Teens exploring a factory.

Children stealing red clothes in a rocky backyard.

A monster with a white mask was fighting a black robed person.

A tall tower being struck by a flying machine.

A black haired man climbing a sheer cliff in a snowstorm carrying an orange haired woman.

The visions stopped and theta sat up. There were pigmen around him, but not proper pigmen. Theta didn't know how or why, but he realised that he had been transported to another dimension.

Theta immediately stood up, and ran.

The pigmen gave chase. Theta ran past a corner and waited till the last pigman pasted him. Grabbing the last pigman, theta knocked him out, and took the orange jumpsuit. Susintero had once again transformed, but it wasn't a weapon, it was a golden bracer. Theta slid the bracer onto his arm and realised that the pigmen had found him. But weren't being aggressive, they obviously weren't very bright.

"What is the Problem?" a buzzing and robotic voice said as what looked like a copper bin with bobbles rounded the corner. The pigmen stood to attention, and theta did the same. It was obvious that the can was extremely dangerous if these de-evolved pigmen feared it.

Theta had played along with the group of pigmen; it was obvious that the copper robots, or Daleks, as they were called, were very technologically advanced, and just as hostile. One day however, something changed.

A small group of humans came down into the sewer tunnels... one was a man with a peculiar accent; another was a black human woman and 2 park-dwellers of the type that the pigmen often snatched when they explore the tunnels.


	2. Chapter 2

Xover 1: Tower of the Daleks Part 2 (Doctor Who)

The devolved "pigmen", or pig slaves that the daleks had called them, had set the trap as normal. One had crouched in the tunnel waiting for the desperate hoovervillians, the when one approached the other pig slaves and theta started walking. A dark skinned woman called for the man.  
>"doctor!"<br>"Actually, good point" he said as he started to back away from the scape slave. Theta knew what was going to happen, but he had figured out the dalek's plan, and knew that the hoovervillians would be better of dead than what would happen to them after the dalek's final experiment.  
>The man retreated further down the tunnel and the woman said<br>"they're following you"  
>"yeah I noticed that, thanks. Right then, Martha, frank, solomon..." the man paused while backing away from the approaching pig slaves.<br>"yeah?"  
>"umm, basically, RUN!" as the man shouted the last word the 4 turned and ran, the pig slaves right behind them. The chase was on, the humans ran, occasionally turning at the last moment, then they can to a ladder. Theta and the pig slaves caught up to them as all but the youngest had climbed to safety, he had picked up a length of pipe and was swinging wildly, but as theta and several of the slower pig slaves rounded the corner he dashed to the ladder and started to climb. He was too slow, the pig slaves grabbed him and dragged him down as the pothole shut tight.<p>

The pig slaves slowly dispersed, carrying the boy aloft back to the daleks. Theta was just about to leave the scene when a pigman came sprinting up to the ladder. He wasn't the same as the pig slaves. His face seemed much more intelligent and less lined than the slaves. Theta tried talking to him.  
>"snort" he said, enough for intelligent beings to know it was a word. The pigman stopped in his tracks.<br>"do you speak English?" theta asked slowly. " my name is Theta"  
>"i'm lazlo" said lazlo<br>"You're a local, or used to be, arent you?"  
>"yes, you say that like you aren't"<br>"you see... No"  
>"erm... I just need to go now." lazlo said as he started climbing the ladder to the surface.<p> 


End file.
